A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and of the related application listed above contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to game apparatuses and methods for stimulating and enhancing storytelling and idea generation (e.g. brainstorming, therapy, employee training and teaching).
2. Background Art
The following are illustrative of prior art apparatuses and methods arguably related to the present invention: U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,290, to Neil, entitled xe2x80x9cBoard Gamexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,992, to Bellizzi, entitled xe2x80x9cEntertainment Device and Method for Developing Acting, Thinking, Writing and Public Speaking Abilityxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,105, to Gostyla, entitled xe2x80x9cCounter Rotating Pointer and Disc Chance Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,222, to Deutch, entitled xe2x80x9cRandom Number Selector Device and Methodxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,140, to Foy, entitled xe2x80x9cWheel of Black History Game Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,665, to Klamer, entitled xe2x80x9cRotator Game Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,748, to Wismer, entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Means for Randomly Selecting a Plurality of Groups of Numbersxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,455, to Bergstrom et al., entitled xe2x80x9cPuzzle Gamexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,556, to Bertin, entitled xe2x80x9cVaried Track Advancement Game Mechanismxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,071, to Coffman et al., entitled xe2x80x9cTeaching Aidxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,531, to Penders, entitled xe2x80x9cWord Forming Game Devicexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,172, to Aukens, entitled xe2x80x9cWord Gamexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,370,229, to Buckley, entitled xe2x80x9cGame Apparatusxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,696, to Graves, Jr., entitled xe2x80x9cGame Apparatusxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 2,150,303, to Walker, entitled xe2x80x9cGamexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,664, to Eyles, entitled xe2x80x9cSpinning Gamexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 1,581,923, to Frome, entitled xe2x80x9cEducational Appliancexe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 894,274, to Lockwood, entitled xe2x80x9cEducational Toyxe2x80x9d; U.S. Pat. No. 636,508, to Eickershoff, entitled xe2x80x9cGame Boardxe2x80x9d; and U.S. Pat. No. 629,046, to Osman, entitled xe2x80x9cEducational Appliancexe2x80x9d.
The present invention is of a group interaction method comprising: randomly selecting a plurality of indicia; requiring a first set of one or more persons to generate one or more texts containing words corresponding to the plurality of indicia; and having a second set of one or more other persons record one or more words that one or more of the first set is likely to use in one or more of the texts. In the preferred embodiment, the method additionally comprises randomly selecting a scenario within which the one or more texts must fall, preferably from a plurality of scenario cards. The indicia (preferably words) are preferably presented by employing a concentric-ring apparatus with a plurality of rings bearing indicia or a set of cards bearing indicia. The xe2x80x9clikelyxe2x80x9d words preferably may not contain any of a predetermined list of words.
The invention is also of a concentric-ring apparatus comprising: a hub; a plurality of concentric wheels mounted around and spinnable about the hub; indicia on the wheels; and a timer mounted atop the hub. In the preferred embodiment, each of the wheels comprises one or more finger notches, the indicia are on rings removably attached to the wheels, and a base is employed comprising a plurality of bearings over which the wheels travel, the bearings comprising O-rings of a pliable material (preferably silicone). The apparatus employs a device (such as a bolt and various grooves and protrusions) for preventing the apparatus from disassembling when the apparatus is tipped or inverted. The bearings with O-Rings substantially eliminate noise when the wheels are spun about the hub. The timer is preferably a sand timer.
The invention is additionally of a concentric-ring apparatus comprising: a hub; a plurality of concentric wheels mounted around and spinnable about the hub; a base; and a plurality of bearings mounted in the base and over which the wheels travel, the bearings comprising O-rings of a flexible material. In the preferred embodiment, each of the wheels comprises one or more finger notches and the flexible material comprises silicone. The apparatus employs a device (such as a bolt and various grooves and protrusions) for preventing the apparatus from disassembling when the apparatus is tipped or inverted. The bearings with O-Rings substantially eliminate noise when the wheels are spun about the hub. The apparatus preferably additionally comprises indicia on the wheels and a timer mounted atop the hub, most preferably a sand timer.